Distubing secret
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some greater than others, but the burden placed upon her shoulders, was the greatest of all
1. At the start

DREAM WORLD  
Chapter 1  
Most of the flames had been put out by the pouring rain that was drowning a once beautiful, but now torn city. Wraith Darts flew across the sky and the once peaceful silence was now filled with deafening screams and shouts. The team had come to the planet Kell, to do a simple trade with the simple people, and that's just about the time things started to go wrong. Darts lined the sky in a clever formation, and dust and bits of rubble flew through the air. Teyla and Ronon had split up with Sheppard and McKay to go look for the last of the surviving villagers and were suddenly swept up by a wraith beam

"Teyla, Ronon." Sheppard shouted, as he dived out of the way to avoid being swept up too. Rodney was nowhere to be seen. John got to his feet and started for the gate when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his back. He collapsed to the ground, banging his head painfully on the floor. He rolled on to his back. Glaring at the Wraith that stood over him. With a malicious smirk on it's face.

John Sheppard awoke to the cold. His head hurt when he moved and he had pins and needles in his arms, legs and practically the whole of his body. To make it worse, he finally realized he was on a Wraith Hive ship. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. Rodney was at the far end of the cell, pacing and muttering something about how everyone was about to die.  
Ronan was near the cell door banging on the wall in an attempt to get out. Teyla was half asleep in the corner, (John hoped she was asleep.) He wandered up to Ronon, and asked the first thing that came to his mind.  
"So what happened?"  
Ronon turned round with a ' what the hell do you think happened' look on his face  
"We got captured." he said mockingly. Sheppard just looked at him. At that point three Wraiths appeared from around the corner and walked up to the cell. The door shot open.  
"What do you want?" Sheppard screamed at them. Teyla, who had noticed the entire disturbance, got up and walked up to where Ronon and John stood. The Wraith that stood in the front cast his gaze to her. A vile smile appearing on its lips. Teyla tensed up, John seeing this, stepped in front of her. Ronon did the same  
"You want her. You're gonna have to go through us first." Ronon said bravely.  
"Very well" the Wraith replied, with a smile that didn't look remotely human.  
The two Wraiths that stood each side of their leader shot both Ronon and Sheppard; they both fell to the ground. The one in front marched up to Teyla and put his face so close to hers that their noses brushed. Teyla felt herself shaking and her breathing became heavier.  
"TAKE HER!" demanded the leader.  
The other two Wraiths grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the cell; it was difficult as she fought back. Rodney watched helplessly from the far corner as they dragged his female friend out of the cell and round the corner.Chapter 2: An unfortunate dinner arrangement

The Hive got colder as Teyla got deeper, she couldn't feel her legs, her arms or her feet. All she could feel was the fear growing inside her, but she chose not to show it. She was pushed down a corridor filled with many cells full of people cowering in corners, thinking something will save them from the horrific death fate has in store for them. After what seemed like eternity they came to a sudden stop. A huge cobwebbed door stood in front of them, and from behind it came a shrill scream that echoed through the entire hive, sending chills up Teyla's spine and making the hairs on her neck stand on end and tingle. The door suddenly opened to reveal a gloomy fog covered room, with no more then a large table in the middle, covered with black velvet. At the head of the table was a pile of bones that Teyla thought was the poor victim of an unfortunate dinner .arrangement. A female Wraith stood over the bones, stroking the scull of her last victim. She looked up, seeing Teyla standing with the three Wraiths at her side; and smiled as she was pushed to the floor.  
"Leave us!" she said and her voice seemed to bounce off of the walls.  
The female Wraith straightened and slowly skulked towards Teyla. She ran a long finger down the side of her face. Teyla tried to keep her face passive, even when the Wraith gripped her chin tightly between her thumb and index finger. The Wraith bent down to Teyla's height.  
"You look familiar do I know you?" The Wraith asked with a sly smile.  
"Well?" She taunted.  
"Well" Teyla started "I find that a bit insulting actually" she continued speaking' an evil smile appearing on her face  
"MOTHER"  
At that the female Wraiths smile disappeared, her face turning into a toxic expression. She lifted her arm and viciously backhanded Teyla, hitting her to the ground. Teyla laughed gleefully but that earned her a kick to the ribs. Blood streamed down her cheek as she looked at her 'mother'  
"GUARDS!" The Wraith screamed. As if on cue, the guards came tumbling through the door' hoisting Teyla up and dragging her out.  
"Ah sending me to bed with out any dinner are we? How typical of you?" Teyla shouted across the room. The female had her back turned. Teyla's evil grin got wider. She felt her self being roughly dragged across the floor, then carelessly thrown to the ground of her holding cell. Ronon was first to get to her side and help her up. Noticing the tension in her shoulders, he looked at her in concern. Her cheek was badly bleeding; He knew something unpleasant had happened. The female Wraith came up from behind the others and looked at Teyla with an expression of hatred, but also something else...fear. Everyone looked from the Wraith to Teyla. Confused. A full minute went by. Then Finley, the female Wraith grunted, turned on her heel and stormed off, as did the others.  
"Alright Teyla, you want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sheppard asked or rather demanded in a tone that Teyla had rarely heard him use.  
"There is nothing to tell." she answered quietly struggling out of Ronon's grasp, holding her stomach as she did. She sat down wiping the blood off of her cheek. Sheppard swore he could see a wetness in her eyes. She had the same expression that the wraith had just a few minutes ago. He walked over to the bench and sat next to her, putting his arm round her neck and hugging her tightly. She winced at the action, holding her stomach more firmly. Frowning, John got up and knelt in front of her. He took her hand away and lifted up her shirt up just a little. He let out a sigh as he saw a huge bruise forming where the wraith had kicked her.  
"It looks like you've broken a rib or two" Sheppard said as he ran his fingers over it. She hissed in pain.  
" Oh sorry."  
"Teyla, what happened out there?" Ronon asked.  
"Who was that Wraith it seemed like it knew you" Rodney piped in.  
"She does." Teyla said. "She...she's my mother." the team stared at Teyla in horror as the hive ship dropped out of hyper space on it way to a rich, new feeding ground.

* * *

Please Review. I am half tempted to carry on this story. And I know what you are thinking. Corny. Well I like corny. Corny is good 

And you are also thinking, what the hell was going on in this person head. i just kind of came up with it. so dont ask me where i got it from.

So can you please tell me what you think of it. And don't be afraid to say what needs improving.  
smiles all around


	2. over reacting

Chapter two of Distubing secret everyone. I know it took long…Really long and I also know that you guys want more of this fic. So I will write more. Any way I have no idea what's so ever on what's going to happen so you will have to bare with me folks. Any way I hope you really enjoy this and please Review. It helps me a lot. Don't be afraid to say what needs improvement. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I promise I will make it up to you later.

* * *

_**Over reacting.**_

"She's your what?" Sheppard shouted, pinning Teyla with a cold glare. He jumped to his feet. His face an expression of confusion and disgust. Teyla dared not look at him; she could already fell the burning rage that radiated from him. Teyla wanted to cry. She just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry till the final tear of her sadness was gone. She felt an icy pain in her chest, one that would not go away no matter how much she wished it to.

She was sure it was not the broken rib that caused it.

"How?" She heard Sheppard ask cruelly. John never used that tone with her and the fact that he was not made the pain even more unbearable. Teyla didn't say anything but shrugged her answer. She could feel herself shaking as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ronon asked calmly from the corner, giving Teyla an understanding look. Teyla took her moment to think of her answer and then breathed out deeply.

"Well it is not really something to be proud of!" she snapped at Ronon, glaring at him through her hair.

"Gee, you're right there. I wouldn't be proud of it!" Sheppard sniggered, anger rose inside Teyla and erupted like hot lava. She jolted up, making John jump. She did not care about the pain that danced up her side, nor did she care about the look of fear on the three men's faces. "The reason I did not tell you was because I knew how you would react." She screamed, looking at John in particular. He let out a sardonic laugh.

"Oh really, and how would we react Teyla, can you tell me that?" Teyla looked at him with a hurt expression, his eyes softened. She let the silence linger before speaking.

"Pretty much how you are reacting now." She replied in barely a whisper. "I am sorry I can not be perfect. I did not want this. I never asked for my mother to be a monster… for me to be monster." Teyla said the last part silently but John and the others still heard it. John sighed and swore under his breath. He should never have talked to her like that and he hated himself for it. He walked toward Teyla, who was staring out in to the corridor through the webbed cell doors. He put a hand on her shoulder, she tensed up at the contact.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm over reacting and just so you know, you are nothing like her. she may be a monster but you are nothing close." Teyla didn't say anything but nodded her head even though she did not fully believe what John had just said.

"I hope you are right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Wraith queen stood at the huge glass window, staring down at the petty world below. He blood boiled with anger, her heart ached with hate yet her skin tingled with fear. A door swishing open and loud footsteps that echoed throughout the room forced the queen out of her thoughts and back to the real world. "My Queen" came an icy voice from behind her.

"There had better be a good reason to why you have disturbed me." She greeted him unkindly but did not turn round to look at him. He voice held a dangerous tone and seemed to cut through you as if you were nothing but a soft boiled egg. It bounced off the walls and sent icy tingled of pure fear through your body and up your spine. The male Wraith behind her took a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

"What do you wish to do with the prisoners?"

She took a moment to think then smile widely.

"I have a few ideas, but for now leave them be. I want to catch up with my… little girl." Her smile disappeared and her face became an unreadable expression. A thousand thoughts tumbled through her mind as she stared out of the window before her, glancing out at the black nothingness of space. Again she looked down at the petty planet beneath her, its people not knowing what gruesome fate awaited them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla was lost, wandering countless corridors that seemed to mirror each other in appearance. The hive was cold and unfeeling and as she past every cell she saw its last tortured victim, screaming for help that would never come. The screams seemed to disappear just as quickly as they came, leaving an eerie echo that seemed to seep in to your very soul and suck out what happiness you had left. Part of her knew this was a dream but another small part warned her that the place was something to fear. She came to a stop in front of a man, his face a portrait of horror and apprehension. He begged for his life through tearful eyes, vigorously moving his head side to side, pulling on the restraints that held him, trying to get away from something horrifying. Teyla felt pity for the man and before she could react she slammed her hand in to his chest. His screaming became defining, his struggling more violent until all that was left of him was a gruesome dry stack of bones.

Teyla shot up quickly, suppressing a scream and hardly able to take a breath. She was shaking violently, looking at her hands in repulsion. She could not shake off the feeling that she felt now. Even though it was just a dream she felt as if it were real life. As the mans life-force drained from his body, she felt the hunger of the wraith and the fear of its victim.

_Her _victim.

She pushed some hair away from her sweaty face and lent against the wall of the Wraith cell. She felt something touch her shoulder and jumped at the contact. Ronon stood over her, concern written all over his face.

"Teyla are you ok?" he said softly, Teyla's eyes began to fill with tears. She shook her head and pulled Ronon closer. He frowned.

"Teyla, you're shaking" he said but he got no reply. He hastily slipped off his coat and put it round Teyla's shoulders, closing it up in front. He put an arm round her neck and let Teyla rest her head on his chest. He was warm and snug and for some reason being in his arms calmed Teyla. As if she knew nothing could happen to her while he held her in his strong embrace. She quietly listened to his steady heartbeat, trying to keep her own manic breathing under control and felt her eyes flutter close. She ignored the cold feeling inside of her, because the warm feeling she felt right now on the outside was enough.

* * *

**Well out of all those reviews I got I decided I would carry this fic on. (YAY) So here it is. The first chapter of many others hope you enjoy but first of all I would like to thank**

**Elfvamp1-13-97….Scarbantia... ManicTater….Dragon89…. female'wraith for reviewing this story. I hope to see more of your reviews. Hehehe.**

_Disturbing secret._


	3. consequence

Well chapter three up and running. your in for a shocker. Review

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three:

How she loved to see her victims flee. The Queen watched from afar as the people of the planet known as Ashlock ran from their predators. They were but pawns in a nasty game of chess and their side was losing the brutal game. Her smile seemed to have been frozen in place as she strolled through the recently quite and peaceful but now broken and chaos struck villages. He arms swung limply at her sides and her head was held high, regarding the villages as nothing more than prey and garbage to be gotten rid of. Her smile couldn't have gotten wider as she watched a few people flee from her in fear only to be swept up by a wraith culling beam, leaving nothing but an empty space. She walked past burning houses made of nothing but straw that was cemented together with mud. To her, these humans were nothing more then a quick and easy late night snack. She loved the smell of the fear that infected the air. The sound of people's agonized and terrified screams was music to her ears. She watched as a family ran past her than grabbed an old man that followed them from behind. She turned him round to face her. His eyes went wide as he started to struggle in her iron grip. His face was old and worn and his grey hair was white and scruffy

"Farther!" A squeaky voice screamed from close by. She turned her head in its direction to see a small boy. His hair was also scruffy along with the clothes he wore. Tears fell freely from his eyes. The Queen felt a surge of hurt go through her but shook it off as quickly as it came. She wondered briefly what caused such a felling as it was unfamiliar to her. She glanced back at the old man then threw him carelessly to the ground. He got to his feet and ran away hoisting the little boy in to his arms as he went past. She turned on her heel angrily and started towards the hive. The others followed her, dragging their struggling victims behind them, not one of them knowing what would be the consequence of their capture.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon's eyes fluttered open groggily, quickly adjusting to the dim light in the Wraith cell. He shivered against the cold and wrapped his arms tightly around himself in a failed effort to get warm.

"About time you woke up." came the tired and weary voice of John Sheppard. He stood at the door, looking out at the many corridors just outside the cell. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hair was more of a mess than usual and his back was slouched in a lethargic manner. A ghastly gash could be seen on his forehead, just above his eye. It was small, but it was deep. Ronon got to his feet and walked over to John who turned away from him. Ronon glanced around at the cell again only then realizing who was missing. His heart jumped and went in to fast forward.

"Where are Teyla and Rodney?" he asked franticly.

"They were taken to a separate cell, or at least I hope they were"

"When?"

"About twenty minutes ago. It's how I got this." "John said pointing up to his gash on his forehead.

"You really are a heavy sleeper" he added, intending to sound indignant.

"Rodney put up a fight too, didn't know he could move that fast." A small smile spread across

Ronon face as he sat down on the bench behind him. He felt cold and achy. His body was stiff and his head pounded like a stick beating a drum. It hadn't exactly been the best day. To be honest he did not know how long they had been on the hive but he knew rescue would come eventually. Footsteps echoed through out the hallway just outside their cell. Johns back got a little straighter. Ronon got to his feet and puffed out his chest. Two Wraith appeared at the door.

"You will come with us!" demanded the one in front; the Wraith that stood next to him raised his gun and growled. He wore on of the bone masks that gave John the creeps.

"We don't wanna" John replied causally. He was brutally pulled out of the cell, along with Ronon, who gave each Wraith a menacing glare. They started down the corridor, passing many scared people in cells.

"Where are they taken us?" Ronon whispered. The Colonel shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are about to find out." He replied as they both came to a large door. It opened as the approached.

They both gasped at what they saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Ronon and John were forced to their knees beside Rodney and Teyla, wincing as they went down. The two Wraiths left the room leaving the Queen to her meal. John surveyed his surroundings then looked at the Queen.

"Well, Teyla… now I know where you get you good looks from" he blurted out before he could stop it. _Crap_ he thought to himself as the whole room turned and looked at him. John glanced at Teyla, if looks could kill, he would be dead. They turned away from him but not before Teyla gave him a hostile glare. The Queen laughed and paced back and forth.

"What planet are you from?" She simply asked, her hand hovering over her stunner. John cleared his throat and became to speak.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wish to know who to thank for returning my little girl to me" She replied in a mocking tone as she grabbed Teyla's cheek in a motherly fashion. Teyla jerked away letting an frustrated sigh escape. McKay shuddered.

"We don't really have a home planet, we just travel round." Rodney lied, trying to keep a straight and believable face.

The Queen smiled sinfully and pulled out a stunner, set to kill. She pointed it at Ronon's chest, her finger, twitching on the trigger.

"Could you just put that gun away please" Rodney pleaded from beside Teyla. His voice a song of concern for the Sadatin warrior.

"And where exactly should I put it?" The queen asked, pointing her gun in Rodney's direction. His eyes widened.

"I have a few suggestions" Teyla said cheekily. Her 'mother' gave her a threatening look before backhanding her across the face. Teyla's head moved violently to the side, nearly knocking her off balance.

"Ow" she giggled, infuriating the queen further. The three men beside her gave her identical looks.

"Sorry." she said, clearing her throat. The Queen took a deep breath then put her stunner down on the table beside her, taking a deep breath. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Allow me to demonstrate what will happen, if you do not tell me what I wish to know" she said calmly, plastering a sly smile on her face. She elegantly motioned towards the door and in stopped a burly foot solder. He dragged a young woman with him, ignoring her screams and pleas for help. Her long black hair flew in all directions as she fought to get lose of his mighty grasp. Her pale fetchers turned white with dread. The Wraith pulled the woman along, slamming her on the table and holding her down by her throat. Tears slithered down her cheeks as she shrieked for help. The team were frozen in place, unable to move or speak.

"You may begin" the three little words echoed throughout the room and bounced off the walls. The Wraith turned to the woman and with out another hesitant moment, his hand collided with her chest. The woman shrieked and thrashed again trying to get away from the Wraith. Sheppard couldn't see the Wraiths face through its mask, but he was pretty sure it was smiling. The team started in horror as he continued to feed, then his hand shot back as if he had been shocked by something. The Wraith grunted in pain as he stared down at his hand, he began to violently shake and hiss in pain as his feeding hand slowly started to disintegrate in to nothing more then ash. He fell to the floor with a thud, still screaming in agony. The team and the Wraith queen all stared in revulsion and amazement as the Wraith burst into flames. A few seconds past then the flames disappeared, leaving nothing but burnt remains behind. A black smoke rise from the charred body and drifted away. The room was hushed.

"I do not think _that _was meant to happen." Teyla said breaking the eerie silence of the room, Ronon, Sheppard and McKay looked at her. She glanced around, taking in their annoyed and confused expressions.

"What? Am not I allowed to have any fun?"

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? I know gruesome, dark… that's how I like it. Please Review. I know Teyla is not really herself here but come on you find out your Moms a Wraith your bound to be a little out of character. Am I wrong?????

REVIEW.


	4. Cold heart

Chapter four up and ready chapter five coming up shortly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.

Chapter 4:

"What just happened?" her voice echoed through the room sending icy chills of fear down each member of the team spine. Rodney was fidgeting beside Ronon who stood still and tall. He resembled a statue. He watched the Queen carefully as she paced back and fourth, her agitation and fear showed clearly on her face like a newly painted piece of art. The remains of what had been a Wraith foot soldier was carted away through the door but not before the room was perfumed with the stench of death. The young woman that the Wraith had fed upon was dragged unceremoniously out of the room. The Queen watched as the door swished close behind them then turned to face the team that was still knelling before her. There was an uncomfortable silence then Sheppard spoke up.

"I don't really think his food agreed with him." He said. Teyla bowed her head to hide a smile. The Queens' face turned from confused to furious in a matter of seconds.

"Quite human" she growled in response and took a step forward, bending down to John's height. Her face was mere inches away from his. John swallowed hard, clamping his mouth shut and not giving her the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Her breath smelt putrid and her sharp grey teeth glistened in the dim glow of the hive ship. Light danced over her mangled features as she stood up to her full height. Pacing the room, she wrung her hands thoughtfully.

A malicious smile appeared on her lips as she once again showed off her rotting teeth. She turned to the team.

"Stand up" She ordered, her voice was quiet but threatening. The team did as they were told and got to their feet slowly, curious of what was to happen next. She stalked up to them stopping in front of Teyla. She hissed angrily then abruptly turned her head towards Rodney.

"What happened? You will tell me now or die!" The queen spat at him, referring to recent events. Rodney bit back the comment that was on the tip of his tongue then shook his head vigorously.

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea what happened. I am not Doctor know it all" the Queen hissed crossly at his comment and Rodney swore he needed a new change of pants.

"And I mean that in the nicest kind of way." He corrected himself, his voice got higher with each word he spoke.

"Are you not supposed to be the genius?" The Queen snarled, an angry tone in her voice.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact, I am the brains of this team. I….."

"McKay!" Sheppard shouted through clenched teeth, stopping the Canadian scientist before he said something stupid, or somehow managed to insult the Queen further, Rodney's smug appearance quickly turned to a professional expression. He cleared his thought and stood up tall, facing the Female Wraith boldly as she started to speak again.

"You will do an Autopsy and find out what killed my faithful servant!"

"Autopsy?" Doctor McKay repeated his eyes going wide with horror. "I don't know how to do an Autopsy…" The Queen hissed yet again.

"Well you better learn Doctor McKay because if I don't have the results in less than five hours I will start killing your friends." She said then looked over at Teyla, running a scaled hand through the Athosian's hair. "Including my little girl." She mocked as Teyla slapped her hand away. The Queen laughed quietly to herself then turned to Rodney once again.

"You will accompany my scientists to the autopsy of what is left of my servant. I expect results." A faceless Wraith came through the door and grabbed Doctor McKay by the arm, dragging him out of the room. The Queen didn't take her eyes off the team and judging by her expression she knew what they were thinking.

"Do not worry he will not be harmed, not yet anyway" She giggled.

"But I have something else in mind, for the three of you." she smiled. Her smile was icy and made Teyla's blood run cold. She looked up at her mother, wishing she could just kill her right there. The Queen grabbed Teyla by the neck, squeezing harder then necessary. The small Athosian watched as the anger played over her two remaining team mates faces, as they struggled to stay where they were and not make matters worse by retaliating.

"Follow me!" The Queen sneered pushing Teyla brutally aside. The two men did as they were told in fear for their female friend. They could feel themselves shaking as they headed down the eerily shadowed corridors, deep in the hive ships cold heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.


	5. Food poison

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review.

Sorry it took so long I had no idea what to write.

I have an idea but I find it hard fitting them in if

You know what I mean… Anyway here it is

REVIEWS... would be greatly appreciated

.Hope you enjoy.

Rated for minor gore

* * *

Chapter 5: Food poison

It seemed to get colder as they got deeper, until the coldness ran like ice in each of their veins. They walked down what seemed to be an endless corridor, filled with thousands of cells. The corridors were shadowed, the light was dim and the silence was eerily unnerving. The Queen dragged Teyla along by her arm as the two other male members of the team were pulled after them by a pair of faceless guards. They approached a door that stood tall in front of them. The Queen let go of Teyla, who rubbed her arm whilst giving her mother a look of hatred. The Queen walked up to the door and waved her hand over a red flashing panel, the door beside it swooshed open. she grabbed Teyla and pulled her through. The others followed. Suddenly the room was engulfed in a bright light as if the room itself somehow detected their presence. The light was blinding as it swallowed up the darkness, not leaving a speck of shadow to be seen. Again the Queen released her mighty grip from Teyla arm and walked further in to the room running her hand along a dust covered table, leaving a trail behind her clawed finger. The two foot solders came up behind Teyla and let go of the two men they had been holding. Teyla didn't turn around to see if they were OK, her eyes were glued to the Queen as she roamed round the room. A malicious smile plastered on her face. Beside her John cleared hit throat and stood up straight.

"Why don't do tell us what you want with us and maybe we can help you." He said professionally. The Queen looked up at him, her smile getting wider then turned back to what she was doing.

"You shall see." Warning bells went off in Johns head. That didn't sound good. His eyes shifted to each members of his team and he scowled at their expressions. Teyla's eyes blazed with an inextinguishable hatred and Ronon's burned with anger. John opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again when the door swooshed open behind them. A burly wraith that looked strangely different to the others strutted through the door. A black tattoo crawled up his face from his neckline to his temple, covering most of his left eye. The Queen's expression turned from smug to disgust in a matter of seconds. She stared at the Wraith, regarding him for everything he was worth, as he causally strode towards her. Teyla watched them closely, sensing the anger the Queen was felling as if it were her own.

"Why do you disturb me?" She screamed, her voice going through the team like nails on a chalk board.

"Can't an old friend just drop by?" The male wraith replied heedlessly, plastering a smug smile on his face. His hands were comfortably positioned behind his back as he continued to challenge the Queen. His black leather coat flew freely round his legs. A white mist traveled over his feet, giving the impression he was gliding.  
"Do not challenge me!" She ordered, pointing a long and slender finger towards him. The Wraith's face remained passive. His eyes traveled towards the team and his smile got wider.  
"I see you have guests, we will finish this later" he said, bowed respectfully then walked out, leaving everyone in the room confused.

"Old boyfriend I should know about?" Teyla said cheekily, smiling rebelliously. The Queen growled lifted her hand up in the air then sighed, lowering it back down to her side. Teyla smiled.

"See? Everybody grows to like me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodney swore he was going to see his breakfast again when he saw the scalpel pierce the charred flesh of the fallen Wraith. The sharp blade cut into its skin, making a horrid scraping sound as the blade crept down the Wraiths stomach. It sounded like sandpaper scrapping along something hard and rough. It sent chills like electric currents through Rodney's body. Rodney felt a bit uneasy. He wasn't exactly planning on spending the day with a group of wraith and helping them in doing an autopsy. He swallowed hard, smiled hard and concentrated on the task at hand. He was being uncharacteristically quiet. Through the whole ordeal and had only spoken when spoken to. He continued to watch the autopsy, grimacing every now and then. When something strange court his eye. A thick black mist slowly seeped through the opening of the body. He was about to tell the others, when a black cloud erupted from the Wraiths stomach, hitting the closest Wraith in the face. He dropped the scalpel and vaulted back in surprise, rubbing his eyes as if there were soap in them then looked back at the body angrily. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, watching as the black mist evaporated in to thin air. Rodney looked round and took a deep breath.

"Urmmm what just happened there?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.

Sorry this chapter is a little late. Due to personal problems and the fact that I have no idea what is happing in the story anymore. Ideas welcome. Thanks. Please review


	6. Black Mist

Chapter 6: Black mist.

Everything, or nearly everything will be explained in this chapter so if you confused you wont be anymore. Please review.

Warning: GORE.( only a smidge though)

The Queen paced, she seemed agitated and angry. She hadn't said a word since the confrontation with the male Wraith. Teyla had asked many times who he was and got no reply, now she was just asking to get on her mothers nerves. The three team mates watched quietly as the Queen strode back and forth, wringing her hands in an irritated and nervous gesture. Unnatural light danced over her mangled features, making her eyes twinkle in a frightening manner. The door in the far corner opened and in walked two burly wraith wearing bone masks. Sandwiched in-between them was Doctor McKay, who seemed to be dwarfed by the other two. A Wraith scientist walk in after them, carrying a clipboard in his hand. Dark circles framed his eyes and a coat of sweat clothed his face. He walked up to the Queen as Rodney was dropped by the rest of the team. The Wraith walked sloppily over to the Queen and whispered something in her ear. The Queen nodded then turned to the team.

"My scientists have yet to discover what has happened to my minion." She said coldly, her gaze rested on Rodney.

"Maybe you are not as intelligent as you think Doctor McKay" She taunted, Rodney made an o shape with his mouth.

"Well dissecting Wraith is not exactly my specialty" He shouted, a little louder then necessary. He got so court up in yelling at the Queen he hadn't realized that the Wraith that had brought him in had left the room already. He slinked down when he saw the look the Queen was giving him and said nothing further. She sighed a sigh of frustration, pushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"One of my scientists has also fallen ill, the same one that did the autopsy" She turned to McKay.

"Could you tell me why?" McKay swallowed hard and his throat suddenly became very dry.

"Umm…" for once in his life he didn't have an answer to a question. The Queen gave him a dangerous look and Rodney's forehead creased in to a frown.

"Well this strange sort of mist came out of the body?"

Teyla brow was also creased, deep in thought. Then it hit her.

"That's it, the mist." She said quietly, looking at each person in the room.

"What?" Rodney said a confused expression on his face. He looked at Teyla with inquisitive eyes.

"Think, every time a Wraith gets sick or dies the mist has been there. It appeared shortly after the foot soldier fed of that woman, and then soon after the scientist was hit with the mist he became to get sick." There was a lingering silence. Everyone in the room held their confused expressions.

"And…?" Ronon asked his voice rough and filled with puzzlement. Teyla sighed frustratingly and began to explain.

"The black mist is what's killing everybody, when the wraith that died fed; he released some sort of virus. A virus which lays dormant in a human but active in a wraith. And now the virus is airborne." Teyla finished her explanation and took a deep breath.

"You have been spending way to much time around Carson. You know that? John said, Teyla smiled widely.

"How do you know it is airborne?" the Queen asked.

"Teyla rolled her eyes. "The mist!" she said through gritted teeth. Yelling a little louder then necessary. The Queen was slightly taken back at being screamed at by a human, especially if that human was her daughter.

She rose a pointed finger at Teyla.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady" She said in a motherly fashion, Teyla rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air in a teenage gesture.

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" Sheppard cut in before the argument got out of hand.

"OK so what are we gonna do" he asked, putting a hand on Teyla shoulder, not just to comfort her but more to hold her back from killing the Queen where she stood.

"What do you mean what are we gonna do? We are gonna let the virus kill them all" Ronon interjected in a sharp tone. Teyla nodded and raised her hand.

"I hold no objections to that" She said, a childish smile spreading across her face. Sheppard looked at her with an annoyed expression, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Hey I like getting rid of the wraith as much as the next guy but we need to help them if we wanna get home" The Colonel said, it was normally Teyla who made the peace amongst the people. The Queen snorted and replied.

"What makes you think you will be going home?" Another sickening smile spread across her face, the one that did not look even remotely human.

"Because we are the only ones that cant get infected with the virus. There we have a better chance of helping you. So we can make you a deal." The Queen seemed to ponder over Johns wise words and then shook her head.

"What kind of deal" She said after a while.

"We help you, and then you spare us and let us go." Johns raised both his eyebrows so there was a series of creases along his forehead. The Queen seemed to dislike the plan but nodded her head in agreement anyway.

"Very well"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronon watched with little concern as he glared at the Wraith in front of him, gasping for air at every quiet word he spoke. The Wraith seemed to be in a lot of pain, as he kept squeezing his eyes tightly shut as if trying to ignore the agony he was in. Ronon savoured this moment as he watched with brutal intent, as the last bit of life had drained from the Wraith. His body was thin; so thin that you could feel the Wraith spine through its stomach. and his skin, a sickly yellow colour., Its face also had a tint of yellow to it and to was shrivelled and bony, the only thing that identified it as a Wraith were the two black scars on the cheeks and the long flowing white hair. Black liquid oozed from it's nose and mouth, slowly dripping to the floor, blood Ronon thought. Soon after he had died, the Wraith was covered with a white sheet and carted away through the door. Ronon turned round and smiled.

"How can you be so cold and cruel" The Queen hissed at him, taking a few long strides towards him. Ronon's smile disappeared almost immediately and he faced the Queen.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question" He said coldly, brown eyes meeting Wraiths. It was the Queen who blinked first. She abruptly turned from Ronon and faced the Rodney.

"Have you come up with a cure or not!" She screeched, making Rodney jump out of his seat.

"I have not got a clue, I fix things not people…. Or Wraith….or…. you know what I mean." He said, turning back to what he was doing.

"Well you better make one fast or I will…" The Queen started but was interrupted by Rodney.

"I don't think threats are going to make me work any faster, so why don't you just leave me in peace and I will make a cure." The Queen hissed at Rodney's words then turned to the team again.

"You will find where that virus is now" She ordered. Ronon and John looked at each other with a smirk.

"And how are we meant to do that?"

"You find the mist, you find the virus" She replied back to Ronon, they both looked at each other before walking towards the door. Teyla followed shortly after.

"Wait Teyla you need to stay, I need to run some tests," Rodney suddenly called to her.

"What tests?" Teyla asked.

"Blood tests" he answered. Teyla did a double take, the very thought of letting Rodney lose with a needle made her shiver.

"Why?" She asked, trying to think of a way of getting out of having a needle jabbed in to her arm. She already had enough of that from Carson.

"I have a theory" Rodney said back. Teyla took a deep breath, knowing there was no way out for her and took a seat opposite Rodney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Queen watched as Teyla concentrated hard at the task at hand. She was rubbing her arm from when Rodney had ruthlessly plunged the needle in to it and taking what she thought was a little too much blood, and was now staring blankly out the dark tinted windows of the hive. The Queen rose to her feet, and strode over to Teyla, who completely ignored her. She walked around her daughter intending on getting on her nerves and it was working. Teyla clenched her teeth.

"What do you want?" She said coldly and without looking up. The Queen smiled a sly smile.

"What are you in the team?" She asked, her voice bouncing off the walls. The question took Teyla completely be surprise. The Queen continued "I mean, Colonel Sheppard is the leader, Doctor McKay is the brains Ronon is the muscle and you, you're just a pretty face." Teyla felt a surge of hurt go through her but hid it behind a fake laugh.

"You just keep telling yourself that" she said pointing a slender finger at her. The Queen smiled and continued to circle Teyla.

"I could offer you a better choice. You wouldn't have to follow orders; you wouldn't have to follow any rules. You could rule an entire race. Rule by my side Teyla and we could become the most powerful hive ship that has ever been among the stars." Teyla looked disbelievingly at her mother.

"Join you. If you knew me at all mother, you would know that I would never fall to your level." She said, and then turned back to her work. The Queen started for the door, but stopped before she could go through. She looked over her shoulder and warned.

"You will see things my way Teyla, whether it be today or tomorrow, you will join me!" After that she left, disappearing to in the darkness of the hive.

Dun, dun, dun, please, please REVIEW


	7. Love all trust few

Love all, trust few.

The title name I have here (Love all trust few) was a famous quote from William Shakespeare

Please REVIEW.

Sorry it's a little late been busy. Anyway hope you enjoy. Ideas are welcome. Because I have totally lost track of what this story is about. So please review and if you have any ideas you would like to see in this story. Please tell me and I could fit it in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronon was anxious. A thousand thoughts and questions ran through his head but one in particular stood out more then the others, screaming at him to let it out from the imprisonment of his mind. He ignored it, keeping his tired eyes in front of him and sluggishly walking the many corridors of the hive ship. They had just got word that more Wraiths had fallen ill and had to find the dark mist before it could find its next victim. Ronon wasn't exactly heartbroken to find that the Wraith were dying a gruesome death but if helping them helped him, then so be it. He turned a corner, with John close behind then stopped looking round him. Nothing, they had searched the hive ship head to toe and still there had been no sign of the mist. John sighed aggravatingly and threw his hands up in an annoyed gesture.

"We are not gonna find it, let's just head back" Ronon said, his patience now gone. John nodded his head and turned on his heel, walking back the way he came. Ronon followed close behind, nearly walking in to the back of his CO. He followed the Colonel's gaze and in front of them stood the Wraith that they had seen with the Queen, who obviously wasn't very found of him. A vile smile was etched upon his face, almost reaching his ears.

"What do you want?" Ronon demanded, his hand resting comfortably on his blaster. The Wraiths smile couldn't have gotten wider. He was evidently happy at the fact that he could cause such discomfort to the Sadatan. His skin was tinted blue by the light above his head as he took a couple of casual steps towards the two men.

"I am here to offer you a deal. One which you can never refuse." He said calmly, his deep and echoing voice, was soft and somewhat friendly.

"Yhea well we can be the judge of that." Sheppard said, still keeping his distance. The Wraith seemed different in a way and that's what gave him the creeps. The Wraith smiled and bowed his head then continued on with his explanation.

"There is word on the hive that a virus has been released, and it has come to my attention that the queen is making a cure."

"Yeah and?" Ronon asked gruffly, eyeing the male in front of them.

"I want you to help me get rid of her, indefinitely and in return I can offer you a significant amount of ZPM's." Ronon and John both looked at each other, unconvinced expressions on their face. Ronon did not want to admit it, but he was actually considering this offer and by the look on John's face, so was he.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rodney waited anxiously beside Teyla for John and Ronon to return, from their patrol. The cold words the Queen had spoken were still fresh in Teyla's head_. 'You will see things my way Teyla, whether it be today or tomorrow, you will join me.' _Teyla pondered over what the Queen may have meant and it chilled her to think her mother would not stop at nothing till she and Teyla ruled side by side. But Teyla was not going to give in. Not willingly anyway. The small Athosian was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized the Colonel and Ronon walk through the door. A sudden out burst from Rodney tore her away from her thoughts as she looked up, and saw her two other male friends.

"Did you find it?" Rodney asked frantically, stomping up to the Colonel and Ronon. They both looked at him with skeptical expressions. The smile rapidly fell from Rodney's features, leaving a solemn expression behind.

Great! Now we are stuck here."

Sheppard cleared his throat before speaking. "Not necessarily, we have been offered a deal"

"What kind of deal?" Rodney asked the little patients he already had disintegrating into nothing.

"A whole lot of ZPM's." Rodney's smile was back, it couldn't have gotten bigger if it tried. "Problem is, we have to get rid of the Queen." There was a lingering silence, as Rodney looked down at the floor, thinking deeply about something. He then looked up, still smiling.

"I don't see a down side to that" he said. Sheppard sighed then looked over at Teyla. She was sitting down on the nearest bench, her head resting against the wall. Her eyes were closed and one of her hands was held against her chest, obviously in pain from her broken rib. She had moved away without any of then noticing, even Ronon was oblivious. "How about you Teyla? What do you think of that?" It took a while for her to answer but when she did it was a simple shrug. Sheppard frowned but decided to let it go.

"I don't like it." Ronon grunted. It was the first few words he had said since he had entered the room. Both Rodney and John looked at Ronon and in unison said.

"Why not?" Ronon screwed his face up then crossed his large arms over his chest.

"We made the deal with a wraith, Sheppard, you really think he is gonna hold out to his end of the deal?"

"He might." Sheppard replied, rather unconvincingly this was the time Rodney interrupted.

"Wait, you made a deal with a Wraith. Are you insane?" John took a deep breath and glared at Rodney before turning to Ronon.

"It's the best chance we've got" He said. Ronon nodded his head.

"So what's the plan?"


	8. Food for the weak

PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 8

Rodney shifted in his chair, his forehead creased in deep concentration. Beside him Sheppard paced impatiently, a look of boredom mixed with annoyance on his face. John stopped and turned to face Rodney.  
"Are you almost done?" He shouted, Rodney looked up with an identically annoyed expression, anger written clearly on his face.  
"Despite what you may think, I can't do everything ok. Making killer virus or anything to do with medical mumbo-jumbo is Keller's department ok?" McKay said, then turned back to his work. "I am almost finished" he continued then remained silent. A few quiet moments passed till Rodney clasped his hands together and jumped out from his chair.  
"Done, that should work" Rodney said. "I think…"  
"You think?" Sheppard repeated "Rodney!"  
"I told you I'm not very good at this stuff, ok, so you don't like it don't use it, then it would be your fault that we die a horrible gruesome much unwanted death and …"  
"Oh shut up Rodney, let's just get over and done with shall we?" Teyla said, making both men jump and widen their eyes in surprise. The young Athosian stormed passed them and through the door, glaring at the male Wraith as she walked past him. He watched her go for a minute then turned to the others. John screwed up his face.  
"That was different, isn't she normally the calm one?" he said.  
"She is angry. I sense it" Rodney looked at the male Wraith that approached them and let out a small harsh laugh.  
"Like you need to have that freaky Wraith sensing thing to figure that out"  
"Would you stop" Sheppard said then took the syringe from him,  
"Let's get the job done so we can all go home, you stay here with Ronon, he and I will go deal with the all mighty pain in the ass"  
And with that, left the room with the male wraith following closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Queen sensed something, she didn't know what, but she knew something was wrong. She frowned as she heard the door swish open behind her and the sound of two pairs of feet enter the room. She turned, rolling her eyes as she saw who it was.  
"What do you want?" She hissed, glaring at the Male Wrath just a few feet away from her, totally ignoring John.  
"I told you earlier we were to continue our conversation" he shot back, a sly smile upon his face.  
"But I am afraid you will not be able to see the out come of the little, problem we have aboard the ship." He said reaching in to his pocket. He took a step closer and the Queen. She frowned.  
"What do you mean?" she asked ferocity clear in her voice.  
"It is time for your rein to be other, my Queen." He said almost sarcastically, then launched himself forward and towards the Queen. In on single movement the Queen dodged the syringe from plunging in to her skin then wrapped a scaly clawed hand round the male's neck, lifting him off the ground with little difficulty. With one toothy smile, snapped his neck effortlessly. The syringe dropped from his hand and landed on the floor with a clatter. The Queen unwrapped her fingers, watching the body of the Wraith, drop to the floor in the same manner of the syringe. The Queen turned to face Sheppard who was no more then a few feet away from her. She advanced on him, her snake like eyes, challenging him.  
"Did you really think you could beat me John Sheppard?" She hissed, her voice echoed throughout the room, sending chills of discomfort down John's spine. The Colonel swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say next. If only he could get to his gun, he wouldn't have to worry about becoming lunch. "You are weak, and now, you will pay for your ignorance" She said as she got closer. The Colonel looked down at his shoes, thinking to think of something to say. Before he could stop it, it escaped his mouth.  
"At least I don't eat people for a living!" The Queen hissed at the Colonels snide remark, showing off a jagged line of sharp, grey teeth. John Sheppard made a disgusted face, unconsciously backing away. The Queen took long strides towards him. John's eyes wandered over to his P90, which lay discarded on the table near the door.  
"Now that you mentioned it, it is nearly my feeding time." She said with a taunting tone and plunged her hand in to the Colonels chest, smiling malevolently at his agonizing scream. Sheppard dropped to his knees trying desperately to pry the Queens hand from his chest, but to no avail. He felt himself getting weaker. The Queen watched as her latest victim grew old, his hair growing and turning white and his face increasing in age. Finely he slumped to the floor, defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teyla strolled down the corridor, glaring at every Wraith that walked by. She was angry, she didn't know why, she just was. To top it all of she had a headache the size of Athos and an annoying pain in her chest from her broken rib, or at least she thought it was from her broken rib. Her headache intensified and she grabbled her head in a tight grasp and fell against the wall. After a few moments, it died down to a dull throb. She took a deep breath, gasping for air the started off the way she came. She was sure she had seen John making his way to the Queens Quarters. She head of in that direction. Not expecting, to find what she did.

Teyla took a deep breath, before going to open the door of her _'mothers'_ Quarters, She stepped inside, her head bowed low and staring at the floor.  
"I need to talk to you…" She said as she looked up, her eyes widening at the sight she saw before her. John lay on the floor, half dead.  
"What have you done to him?" She screamed, running towards him and supporting him in her lap. His head rested against the bend of her arm, as she looked helplessly at the Queen who smiled back at her. Teyla's helpless look turned venomous within seconds.  
"Why did you do this to him?" She screamed as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, but dared not let the Queen see them.  
"I did what is in my nature Teyla, as it is in yours." The Queen replied sternly. Teyla shock her head then said through gritted teeth.  
"I will never be like you, now please reverse what you have done to him."  
"You're part Wraith Teyla, You do it" The Queen said, one eyebrow slightly higher then the other. Teyla frowned, looking down at John Sheppard for the first time. A fine line of wrinkles clothed his face, and white hair flowed freely, from his head. John looked up at Teyla, His eyes glazed over with confusion and fear. Teyla glanced at her hand before swallowing her fear and placing it on the colonel's chest and closed her eyes. Within seconds she felt a rush of cold go through her. The Colonel gasped, his hand fluttering up to where Teyla's was placed. The Athosian opened her eyes, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. The Colonel lay looking up at her, his face the face of a very normal young John Sheppard. She smiled. The last thing she saw was the worried look in the colonel's eyes, then blackness.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Faith

PLEASE REVIEW

Faith

Ronon stared down at his Athosian friend, a saddened expression on his face. His once young and lively friend, now pale old and deathlike. Her body was still, except for the slow rise and drop of her chest. A tear ran down Ronan's cheek, he didn't even try and hold it back, for he knew had lost his greatest friend. Ronon reached out a hand and ran it through Teyla hair. Letting his tears plummet to the ground. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Teyla turned her head and looked up at Ronon, her eyes glazed over with confusion. He hid his heartache behind a smile.  
"Hey" he said, his voice quivering. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
"What happened" She asked quietly. Searching the room she was in. She lay on a cold bench inside an open cell. Ronon coat was draped over her and someone else's jacked was protected her head, like a pillow.  
"You saved Sheppard's life" was all the Sateden said, before bowing his head low and whimpered.  
"I only wish we could save you" Teyla creased her brow, than lifted her shaking hands to her face. The finger nails were longer then they should be and her hands were wrinkled and worn. She looked down, a wounded expression on her face.  
"Oh" was the only thing she said, then she put Ronons coat that covered her off and put it to the side. Swinging her legs around and slowly getting up. She put on a smile then looked at Ronon.  
"Guess you can call me 'am now" she said, seeing the corners of Ronons mouth curve up.

_Two days earlier  
flashback.  
Ronon gazed over the blue ocean in front of him, lost in his own thoughts. The night air was breezy and cold with a little smell of sea salt in the air. He listened to the waves that crashed against the rocks. He heard the faint swish of the door opening behind him, then the loud sound of footsteps coming towards him.  
Do I look like a ma'am to you" Said the irritated voice of his Athosian friend, He turned his head to look at her, and judging by the expressions on her face, she was not happy.  
"What?" Ronon asked, laughing playfully. Teyla gave him a warning look.  
"Major Lorne called me ma'am, do I look like a ma'am to you!" She said.  
Ronon didn't answer straight away, after a few passing seconds; he cleared his throat and said.  
"No?" his voice was higher then usual. Teyla raised and eyebrow then made an 'o' shape with her mouth, turning round she stormed back though the door in which she came._

End flashback

The two warriors laughed as the recalled the moment, Teyla's voice more husk then before. She looked down again, finding the floor a lot more interesting then anything else in the room. Ronon sighed sadly.  
"We are gonna fine a way to save you Teyla, I wont rest until we do."  
Ronon tried to be comforting; Teyla looked up at him for a brief moment, forcing a smile.  
"How is the Colonel?" she asked, going of the previous subject.  
"He is a little shaken up, and worried about you, how did you do what you did, I thought Wraith could only o that?" There was a lingering silence as a tear ran down Teyla's cheek.  
"So did I"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John couldn't stop his hands from shaking, every time he told his brain to stop, it didn't obey. He saw Rodney staring at him from across the room, and rolled his eyes.  
"What Rodney?" he asked annoyed, McKay stepped closer.  
"I think she made you younger" He joked, trying to liven the Colonel up a bit. It didn't seem to be working.  
"Shut up, McKay" at that very moment, Ronon walked in with Teyla, closely by his side. John and Rodney turned their heads to look at them, sad expressions on their faces.  
"How you guys doing?" Rodney asked, tearing his face away from Teyla aged face. She wasn't that old, a few years added on maybe, but she was moving much slower then before. Ronon strode passed Rodney and grunted in response. Teyla smiled at him with a respectful bow of the head, but Rodney knew that behind her smile, was a heavy heart.

She passed a mirror, stopping abruptly to look at her changed reflection, and sighed. Her golden brown hair was now dull and going white, fine wrinkles covered her forehead and her eyes were monotonous and glazed over. She saw Rodney staring at her from the other end of the room and again she smiled slightly.  
"Well at least I have kept my figure" Rodney's face stayed expressionless. Rodney felt an invisible hand clench his heart, and he was crestfallen.  
"Did the Queen know we were trying to kill her?" She asked after moments passed looking at her reflection.  
Sheppard nodded his head.  
"Yes but she got to us before we could get her"  
"Well what are we going to do now?" Teyla looked down.  
"Well we need to find a way to get rid of her, then maybe I could fly the ship to the nearest planet then go back to Atlantis" Teyla paced, but her side screamed as she did. She felt her knees turn weak beneath her and sat down. Her head falling in to her hands. Rodney made his way over to her, reluctantly sitting.  
"Teyla?" he asked, she looked up. Tears burned her eyes like acid.  
"I'm fine, it's just a headache"  
"Teyla you have a right to be upset, I mean I know you like being all warrior princesses and all, but if you ever need to talk…" he let the Question linger, putting a hand on her shoulder, she immediately shrugged it off and got to her feet, swaying at the sudden head rush.  
"I said I'm fine" She hissed then raged passed him. He watched her go. For an old woman, she still moved pretty fast. He sighed and got to his feet, striding over to where John and Ronon stood. They both watched from afar with cheerless expressions.  
"How she doing?" John asked.  
"Oh bottling her emotions in as always." Rodney replied. Ronon had not said more then a few words since the whole ordeal and when he did, he shocked both the Colonel and Rodney.  
"She'll open up when she's ready"  
"Open up, this Teyla we're talking about right" Ronon did nothing but glare at the scientist. He could connect with Teyla more then he could the others. Mostly because she was like him. A warrior, a fighter and a survivor. They had both learnt the hard why not to let their emotions control them and understood what you had to do to survive.  
"Trust me McKay, all she needs right now is to be left alone." Ronon said, crossing his arm over his chest. He had a sudden sadness in his eyes, A understanding of some sort. His chest throbbed with an annoying ache as thoughts raided his mind. He had found himself wanting to take Teyla in a tight embrace and never let go. He watched the doors in which Teyla had been standing moments ago, as if waiting for her to walk through them at that very moment. He sighed then tuned to the Doctor and the Colonel, who were uncharacteristically quiet.  
"Well what's the plan?" At the two Earthlings blank looks, Ronon threw his head back with a frustrated a sigh. "How are we gonna get out of this mess, kill the Queen, go home and live our lives?" Ronon shouted, the little patients he had, disintegrating into nothing.  
"We do what we always do in this mess." Sheppard suddenly said, it was the first words he had said since the feeding incident. Rodney McKay turned to look at him with an expression mixed with relieve and confusion.  
"We go in guns blazing and just hope we get out alive" the Colonel said then headed for the door, Ronon followed. Rodney's smile faded as his shoulders slouched.  
"I have heard better plans" He said, as he chased after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla wandered the hive, lost in her thoughts yet again. It seemed to be the only thing she did whilst staying on the hive. Her legs were already aching from the few steps she had taken. She sighted heavily as she stopped. She stretched out the full length of her body and then started to walk again. She came to a halt when she had felt a familiar presence behind her. The Athosian turned a sour look on her face.  
"What do you want?" her words we icy.  
"I want you to reconsider your choice Teyla" The Queen said, her face was an expressionless painting.  
"I told you before, I am not joining you" Her temper got the better of her. The Queen but smiled. Then reached in to her holster.  
"You will join me Teyla" she lifted the pistil, aiming for Teyla chest, _accidentally _knocking it from stun to kill  
"Or you will die!"

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Hero

Rodney chased after the Colonel and Ronon in close pursuit. His eyes were glued to the small screen of the Ancient device in his hands. He looked at the two life signs not to far ahead of them. They had been standing in the same spot since he had cheeked the signs. That was fifteen minuets ago. He as certain one was Teyla, since it was the direction she ran off in and the other. He had a pretty good idea who that was too. The only sounds were the echoes of the teams' footsteps, Ronon's random annoying grunts and the beeping of the device in Rodney's hand.  
"How many life sings Rodney?" John asked in a hush tone. His gun was raised protectively in front of him, ready for a fight if needed.  
"Most of them are far away, most probably normal Wraith. But these two here" he tapped the screen, showing which two he was talking about. "I think it may be Teyla and the Queen"  
"What makes you say that?" Ronon Asked.  
"I don't know, its just a guess" The continued walking, then suddenly stopped. Three different hallways stretched before them.  
"All right, Ronon you go that way, "Rodney you go that way and I will go through there. Keep in radio contact" Sheppard commanded starting off in the direction he said. Rodney swallowed hard.  
"Split up. Do you think that's such a good idea?"  
"If I didn't Rodney, I wouldn't have mentioned it."  
"But what if we run in to a wraith?" He asked again, determined to get out of going off on his own. The two men didn't speak. Just went their separate ways. Rodney started down his hallway, at a slow pace. He was having a really bad week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you want to kill me Mother, you are more then welcome, but I will never join you" Teyla said bravely, her eyes unwillingly slipping down to the stunner that was pointed at her. The Queen saw this and smiled.  
"Do you fear death Teyla?" She didn't answer. Of course she feared death, everyone did. What she feared most was what her death would bring on her people. If they would simply find another leader, or waste away without her, her mother laughed at her, then glance at her with cold eyes. "Then you will die" Teyla lunged at her before she could finish her sentence, knocking the stunner from the Queens hand. The Queen swung her arm and backhanded Teyla. She fell to the floor. She was going to have to get used to her new body, since it was not as young, fit and flexible as before, plus her broken rib screamed with protest at every move she made. The pain in her chest was intense. She could not hold her self up any longer. She flopped to the floor looking up helplessly as the Queen approached. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rodney looked down at his device. a new life sign appeared. This time bigger then the two he was trying to get to. "Oh my god!" he said aloud the activated his radio. "Sheppard, Ronon come in!" after a moments silence, his radio crackled to life.  
"What is Rodney?" came the cocky but tired voice over his radio.  
"I think I have found the mist" Rodney waited for his response, none came, Rodney sighed. "I think I have found the mist, problem is I think it is heading towards Teyla and the Queen."   
"can the mist hurt Teyla?" came Ronon's voice, Rodney looked sown, to think then warning bells went off in his head.  
"Oh my god, I don't know. There is a possibility because of her Wraith side. We need to get to her." Rodney's brain went to in panic mode.  
"Alright, double back and go down the hallway I did, then just go straight, I am going after Teyla." Rodney started off down the corridor.  
"RODNEY! RODNEY!" he could hear Sheppard voice in his ear, but ignored it. He came to a sliding halt, watching as the Queen stalked towards his fallen friend. She raised her hand, intending to plunge it in to her daughter's chest. Rodney fumbled to get his pistil un-holstered. Once free he pointed at the Queen and fired. She hissed and fell to the floor. The scientist looked down at the device that now beeped madly in his hand. The Queen once again was on her feet along with Teyla.  
"Teyla we gotta get out of here, the mist is coming!"  
Before Teyla could react, the mist erupted from the wall knocking both the Queen and Teyla to the ground. McKay watched in horror as the mist coiled round Teyla's body, she arched up and in those few moments lights flickered, the only sound that could be heard was the agonizing screams coming for the aged Athosian as the black mist buried in to her skin. The lights went out but only for a moment. They turned on shortly after. Rodney got quickly to his feet and headed for Teyla. He skidded to a halt and came to a painful stop on his knees. He patted Teyla's face gently.  
"Teyla… come on its no time to sleep now, wake up." He said. Then what he saw both shocked and amazed him. She grew younger before his eyes. Her hair, turning the golden brown colour it once was. Her skin smoothening out from pale and wrinkled to soft and tanned. He stared down at her for a moment, his mouth agape. She opened her eyes and big brown ones met blue.  
"Rodney?" She barely whispered. He smiled down at her. He briefly lifted his head to look at the Queen, who was trying to get up, from the floor. Rodney made a face then turned back to Teyla. Whose eyes were closed. Her head rested against his arm. He bent down and his cheek briefly brushed her soft skin as he whispered in her ear.  
"Let's go home"  
He hauled her up, she was surprisingly heavy for a woman her size. She leaned heavy, it was more difficult to support her weight, he was practically dragging her along.  
"Teyla come on, you can sleep later" She shook her head tiredly, and started to droop to the floor. He sighed and noticed something missing, his pistol. He looked around, seeing it discarded on the floor, just meters away from him. The Queen was already up from her hard fall, and picking up his gun, curling her long fingers round the handle.  
"If you won't join me Teyla, you will join your Farther in Death instead"  
The Athosian looked up at the Queen, her eyes glazed over. The Queen raised the gun and fired. Rodney's eyes widened. A single shot ran out and Teyla watched as Rodney slumped to the floor. She gasped. He had covered her with his body. Before the Queen could figure out how to load the gun again a hail of bullets cam e flying in her direction. She too fell to the floor with soundlessly.  
"You guys alright?" Rodney got to his feet, holding his arm as blood freely flowed through his fingers.  
"I will live, we need to get home." Rodney said, as he looked down at Teyla, who was unconscious.  
"Come on, lets get out of here" Ronon said as he gathered Teyla up in his arms, and they started off, in to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is going to be one hell of a mission report to write" Rodney said, playing with his sling around his arm. Ronon grunted as usual and John just smiled. They were making their way to the mess hall, to get a well deserved hot meal. They had just been released from the infirmary, Rodney only having suffered a bullet wound to the shoulder, and Teyla having completely recovered, from both her age increase and broken rib was told to stay behind by Doctor Keller.  
"Rodney!" came the voice of the Athosian and the sound of footsteps approaching. The three men turned round, smiling as they saw their Athosion friend, running up to them.   
"Teyla, what are you doing out of the infirmary" Sheppard asked raising an eyebrow. Teyla smiled cheekily and put a slender finger on her lips, indicating he should be quiet.

"I just wanted to thank you Rodney, if it were not for you I would be dead right now." Teyla said smiling. Rodney smirked and sent a cocky glance Johns way.  
"Really Teyla, it was nothing" he said with a smirk, looking rather proud.  
She smiled brightly and leaned forward, taking his chin in a gentle grip and brushing her lips against his. Sheppard and Ronon stood behind him; their mouths open in jealous shock. Teyla pulled back, smiling at Rodney again, the turning round to leave. Rodney stood their and watched her go. Eyes wide, mouth agape. His hand fluttered to his lips and he smiled a smile that reached his ears.  
"Somebody pinch me. I must be dreaming" he said. "ow" He turned round whilst rubbing his arm, to see two very jealous team mates behind him.  
"Guess you not dreaming" Sheppard said, folding his arm in a tight knot across his chest.

-Fin-

Don't you just love a happy ending?


End file.
